Sincerely, Sasuke
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by SciFiSlashFreak. Kepada, Naruto. Kau adalah si dobe yang perengek, pengganggu, idiot, dungu, tidak berbakat, dan aku benci ketekunan sialanmu. Tapi aku yakin kau sudah tahu ini... -SasuNaru-OneShot-Sequel of Sincerely, Naruto-


_**Catatan dari LightXL-Ment2B: **_

Inilah surat dari Sasuke untuk Naruto. Aku dan temanku baru saja memutuskan, karena ia membaca ini dan bertanya, "Bagaimana caranya Sasuke mendapatkan surat itu? Kalau ia bersama Oro, tidak mungkin dia punya alamat surat…" Jadi inilah kesimpulan kami: Surat dari Naruto adalah salah satu dari 'surat yang ditulis penuh kemarahan dan tidak dikirim'. Jadi ia hanya menulisnya dan meninggalkannya di suatu tempat. ENTAH BAGAIMANA, surat ini sampai ke tangan sasuke…

Sekarang, untuk yang belum membaca Sincerely Naruto, kalian tidak harus membacanya duluan… tapi akan lebih masuk akal kalau kau baca itu terlebih dahulu.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Sincerely Naruto © LightXL-Ment2B**_

_**Sincerely, Sasuke**_

Kepada Naruto,

Kau adalah si dobe yang perengek, pengganggu, idiot, dungu, dan tidak berbakat, dan aku benci ketekunan sialanmu. Tapi aku yakin kau sudah tahu ini.

Aku harus mengakui, suratmu membuatku lengah. Aku berjalan dan kemudian sebuah surat dengan namaku di dalamnya menampar wajahku. Dasar dobe… kau menulis surat ini dan bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk menemukanku dan memberinya padaku?

Tapi tetap saja ini menarik untuk dibaca. Aku bisa melihat dimana kau mematahkan pensilmu karena menulis terlalu keras, dimana kau menulis hingga menembus kertas… bahkan dimana kau menangis di atasnya… atau bahkan di bagian mananya yang terkena noda ramen. Aku bisa membayangkan kau menggigit lidahmu sambil berkomat-kamit tentang aku dan… seperti yang kau katakan, 'keegoisanku', sambil memakan ramen dan juga mematahkan pensil… Sungguh pemandangan yang menghibur.

Sekarang, aku akan menanggapi semua alasan bodohmu untuk membenciku, dan juga memberikanmu beberapa alasan mengapa aku membencimu.

Alasan pertama kau membenciku karena aku tidak peduli 'kan? Dasar idiot! Bagaimana butanya kau? Aku peduli lebih dari apapun yang bisa kupedulikan. Aku peduli pada Sakura, Kakashi, juga semua orang-orang desa. Dan aku juga, seyakin-yakinnya, peduli padamu. Padamu, lebih dari apapun… dan aku akan jujur, ini menakutkanku. Ini benar-benar membuatku takut. Aku benar-benar **tidak pernah** ingin peduli **padamu**… kau, dibanding **semua** orang, malah membuatku peduli.

Alasan keduamu? Aku pergi tanpa kata apapun 'kan? Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa aku pergi untukmu? Ok… aku harus mengakui memang tidak semuanya karenamu… tapi tetap saja, sebagiannya karena kau. Aku sungguh yakin bahwa aku pergi kau akan lebih bahagia, dan hidupmu akan lebih baik jika aku keluar dari sana. Dan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun? Aku ingin perpisahan yang bersih… aku tidak mau bayangan terakhirku untukmu menjadi saat-saat yang menyedihkan. Aku ingin itu menjadi perkelahian yang telah kita lakukan… memang itu bukan saat yang paling bahagia, tapi untukku… itu adalah salah satu bagian favoritku… kau mengalahkanku, atau setidaknya kau hampir melakukan itu kalau kau berhasil memukulku… kalau Kakashi tidak mengacaukannya. Entah untuk alasan apa… tatapan yang ada di matamu saat kita bertarung… saat kau hampir mengalahkanku… itu adalah gambaranmu yang ingin aku simpan secara permanen di pikiranku.

Kau bilang kau menangis berhari-hari saat aku pergi? Aku menangis berbulan-bulan setelah meninggalkanmu. **BERBULAN-BULAN**. Setiap kali aku sendiri, airmata menyebalkan ini akan membasahiku. Sial, aku merasa seperti orang idiot sepenuhnya! Aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa aku sangat emosional. Aku telah memilih untuk pergi… kau bukan lagi bagian hidupku… bukan apapun selain kenangan… itulah yang aku mau. Tapi tidak… kau terus saja tinggal di dalam kepalaku. Alasan kedua aku membencimu: Kau membuatku mengingatmu, merindukanmu, menangisimu. Ini sungguh-sungguh memalukan.

Dan sekarang, alasan favorit pribadiku: Aku mencoba untuk membunuhmu. Kata kunci di sini adalah **mencoba**. Tapi aku tidak 'kan? Aku punya kesempatan sempurna untuk melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak melakukan itu… tidak, aku tak bisa. Aku melihatmu di sana, pingsan, tanpa pertahanan. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu… tapi ternyata bukanlah membunuhmu yang aku mau. Tidak… aku tida bisa, orang lain mungkin… tapi kau… aku tak bisa membuat diriku melakukannya. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu. Jadi alasan ketiga: Kau membuatku merasa lemah.

Sekarang alasan keempat adalah aku membuatmu jadi buruk. Aku tidak pernah memberikanmu balasan saat kau menyelamatkanku 'kan? Pernahkah kau berhenti untuk berpikir bahwa alasan kau harus menyelamatkanku adalah karena kau masuk ke posisi dimana kau harus diselamatkan? Kau merengek tentang aku yang tak pernah berterima kasih padamu. Sungguh… kau serius? Terima kasih? Aku **tak pernah** memberikanmu? Aku **tidak pernah** mengatakan terima kasih. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kapan kau pernah mengatakan terima kasih saat aku menyelamatkanmu? Apa ingatanmu butuh disentak? Biarkan aku memberimu contoh: Aku hampir mati karena menyelamatkanmu dari Haku saat kau pingsan. Dan apa yang kau katakan hanyalah 'Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Aku tidak minta kau selamatkan!' Sungguh? Aku hampir mati demi menyelamatkanmu dan ITULAH yang kau katakan. Aku ingat satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah 'sialan'. Kau munafik. Kau benar-benar munafik. Di sini ada alsan ke empat dan ke lima. Kau tak pernah mengatakan terima kasih padaku, dan kau munafik.

Sekarang, aku tahu kau benci aku saat aku melebihimu. Tapi tebak, dobe? Aku akan melakukan itu lagi. Kau memberikanku lima alasan… kuberikan kau delapan.

Alasan keenam? Kau mengganggu. Sungguh…. Yang satu ini sudah memberi penjelasan sendiri… Tapi kalau aku harus menguraikan panjang lebar… suaramu bisa seperti kuku-kuku yang menggesek papan tulis, dan 'datebayo'-mu… bisa jadi itu adalah hal paling mengganggu di dunia.

Ke tujuh, kau sangat ber**bahagia**, sampai aku iri. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, tak peduli seberapa buruk situasinya… kau selalu saja bisa mempertahankan senyuman bodoh itu di wajahmu. Selalu saja bisa menerima situasi terburuk dan membuatnya menjadi hal yang amat hebat. Ini membuatku iri… aku benci dibuat cemburu… terlebih kepadamu.

Jadi, mari kita review alasan yang membuatmu menjadi si dobe yang perengek, pengganggu, idiot, dungu, dan tidak berbakat:

1: Kau membuatku peduli.

2: Kau membuatku menangis.

3: Kau membuatku merasa lemah.

4: Kau tak pernah mengatakan terma kasih.

5: Kau munafik.

6: Kau benar-benar mengganggu.

7: Aku cemburu padamu.

Dan sekarang, alasan kedelapan… sungguh, haruskah aku mengatakannya? Kau sudah tahu apa jadinya 'kan? Orang dengan kepandaian setengahpun… oh, iya, kita sedang berbicara tentangmu. Baik, aku akan mengatakannya.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku sudah mengatakannya… Aku mencintaimu… lebih dari apapun di dunia. Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku sejak kau bisa mengingat… aku mengalahkanmu lagi. Aku telah mencintaimu lebih lama dari yang bisa kuingat. Aku tak tahu kapan ini terjadi… tapi itulah yang terjadi…. Aku tidak ingat kapan atau bagaimana… tapi itu terjadi.

Percaya atau tidak aku masih punya hati… dan surat itu… itu menyakitkan… sampai aku membaca baris terakhir. Yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah 'ia mencintaiku. Ia ingin aku kembali… karena ia mencintaiku.' Aku tersenyum… iya tersenyum, untuk pertama kali sejak… hanya tuhan yang tahu berapa lama.

Dobe… permohonanmu terkabul. Aku tidak akan mengirimkan ini padamu. Aku akan mengantarkannya sendiri. Aku akan meninggalkannya di pintumu, dan memantau dari jauh… dan saat kulihat kau selesai, aku akan mendatangimu dan memberikanmu ciuman yang sangat kuinginkan sejaku dulu. Ya, benar dobe… aku akan kembali.

Untukmu… sebaiknya kau mengatakan terima kasih kali ini.

Dengan hormat,

-Sasuke

_**..:OWARI:..**_

**B's Review…**

Memang sangat 'gantung' kalau fic ini selesai di Sincerely, Naruto. Tapi saya juga sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memberikan balasan seperti ini… ;)

**And yours? :)**


End file.
